


Susurros

by Nande_chan



Series: Gravity of Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Después de mucho, aquí hay algo. Me gusta mucho escribir sobre ellos, aunque se me dificulta bastante, creo que es por la forma en la que veo su relación. Como sea, salió esto y de un modo extraño me gustó. Y como soy medio perfeccionista en cómo es su relación, cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea será más que bienvenida ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Susurros

**Author's Note:**

> Después de mucho, aquí hay algo. Me gusta mucho escribir sobre ellos, aunque se me dificulta bastante, creo que es por la forma en la que veo su relación. Como sea, salió esto y de un modo extraño me gustó. Y como soy medio perfeccionista en cómo es su relación, cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea será más que bienvenida ^^

Había palabras que se decían a gritos, porque los oídos necios no podían comprenderlas y las miradas ciegas no podían ver lo que algunos actos significaban.

Había secretos que no se decían y todos sabían. Secretos a voces que entre frase y frase iban cayendo por su propio peso.

Había sentencias dichas con voz clara y segura, oraciones que lograban convencer y seducir.

Había frases dichas a contra luz, contra la pared, contra la puerta, contra la voluntad. Frases que dejaban entrever los sentimientos más profundos y las intenciones más inesperadas.

Y había susurros dichos con silencios entre una densa niebla que logra confundir a cualquiera que no esté versado en entender el lenguaje de las sutilezas. Ése en el que Lucius decía  _me importas_  con una mirada y Narcissa respondía  _te necesito_  con un asentimiento. Ése en donde Narcissa decía  _te entiendo_  con un movimiento de manos y Lucius  _apóyame_  con un alzamiento de cejas.

Ese idioma en el que el  _te amo_  iba entre andares y apariencias, máscaras y telones.


End file.
